one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 7897-Project_Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388591 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 7897-Project_Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388591 The LGC's Public Health Conference Support Grant Proposal (CDC-PA-HM08-801) Project Abstract Project Description The Local Government Commission (LGC) is requesting funding for the 8th Annual New Partners for Smart Growth: Building Safe, Healthy and Livable Communities Conference, January 22-24, 2009 in Albuquerque, NM. At its inception eight years ago, the New Partners for Smart Growth: Building Safe, Healthy and Livable Communities Conference series was the first to look at the built environment from a public health and safety perspective. Since then, this event has grown in size, scope, attendance, and reputation to become the premier smart growth conference held in the U.S. each year. It now represents nearly a decade of a movement to employ a multi-disciplinary approach to creating more sustainable and healthy neighborhoods and communities everywhere. The strength of this conference comes from the variety of participants and speakers who cross disciplines to share experiences and insights, and valuable tools and strategies to encourage smart growth implementation and "get it done." Objectives and Methods to be Employed The 2009 event will further promote the importance of developing nontraditional partnerships to tackle the challenge of creating healthier communities. The event will address the latest research on key issues such as the environmental health/chronic disease connections to land use and community development; the economic, transportation and housing challenges associated with aging baby boomers and continued population growth; the role of neighborhood schools and their role in promoting the health and physical activity of our nation's youth; the promotion of alternative modes of transportation; and further assist in engaging the public health community in playing an active role in the planning and development of communities everywhere. National experts will present the latest in cutting edge tools and strategies to overcome barriers, and successful case studies from around the country. The sessions will focus on implementation and provide participants with the education and motivation to return to their communities prepared to address the smart growth and public health challenges that face them there. The LGC will work with a multi-disciplinary group of agencies, organizations and the private sector to develop the program, promote the event, and draw a national audience of local elected officials, city and county staff, public health professionals and health advocates, planners, transportation professionals and traffic engineers, landscape architects, developers and builders, architects, bankers, crime prevention professionals, realtors, urban designers, parks and recreation professionals, environmentalists, advocates for older adults and youth, bicycle and pedestrian advocates, advocates for social equity and affordable housing, and all others committed to building safer, healthier, and more livable communities everywhere. The LGC will survey conference participants 12-16 weeks after the event to determine what actions they have taken in their communities relative to the information presented at the conference, and to find out what additional needs participants have that can be addressed through the 2010 New Partners for Smart Growth Conference program. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 3845-Mandatory_09_LGC_Proposal.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388591